Krypto the Superdog: The Movie (2020 film)/Transcript
Snooky Wookums in the Stage Man #1: Okay Folks Were All Set. Man #2: Okay. Man #3: It's Time to Go. (Snooky Wookums Sneaks Around to Hide and Sneaks Thataway to Drink Water Machine and Start to Pee to Yells in Fear on Groans and Gasps) Mrs. Mustkiss Computer Announcer: Water is Tempertation x5 Andrea Sussman: Alright Snooky Wookums Snooky Wookums: Umm... My Friends Call Me Flip. Andrea Sussman: (Laughs) Snooky Wookums Can You Tell You Did Wrong? Snooky Wookums: I Fell Down. Andrea Sussman: No No the Four Heads. Have Anyone Tell Snooky Wookums This is Said..........Anyone? Kids #2: (Coughs) Andrea: (Grunts) Let See What They Got Here. There You Go. Umm Right-t-t-t-t-t Ah! There. You See. The Door. He Left in Find Open. Snooky Wookums: Oh! Kids: Oooooooh! Andrea Sussman: And. Leave the Door Open What Did You Say Never to Worker Because. Snooky Wookums: Umm... Include Learning Some Dread? Mrs. Mustkiss: Include Learning Some Water! Andrea Sussman: Oh! Mrs. Mustkiss! Mrs. Mustkiss: There's Nothing More Talking More Dreadful in Water Machine. Of Single Touch I'll Kill You. Snooky Wookums: (Wimpering) Mrs. Mustkiss: Leave the Door Open with the Machine in Right in This Factory. Learning the Dog's World. Kids #1: Oh My Gosh I Can't! You Can't Me! (Wimpering) Mrs. Mustkiss: You're Going in There Because We Need This. (Water Machine Backwards) Kids: (Wimpering) Snooky Wookums: Oh! Mrs. Mustkiss: I Like to be Cares Collecting Your Water Inflation. We Don't Inflation We Have No Power. Yes is Dangrous Work and That's Why I Need to Best. I Need Drinking Inflate Your Prepared. Inflation. Tuff. in Imagination. I Need Drink Inflate Like...Like...Mammoth Mutt. Morning Workout (Krypto the Superdog and Mammoth Mutt Snoring) Kevin Whitney: Hey, Good Morning is Was a Time in for a 8:00 AM with the Whitney School. Time for Breakfast for a Mary Place, It Was a Good Whitney for All of a Perfectly That Remided, Sleep Head, or Simply... WORK OUT WAS PLAN OF TAKING OVER THE BED! GET UP KRYPTO! (Kevin Whitney Turn it On with Alarm Clock) (Krypto the Superdog and Mammoth Mutt Wake up and Yells in Fear) First Day of School Kevin Whitney: I'd Plans Was a TV Make the Luck Morning. Krypto the Superdog: Yep. What About Your Worker to On it. Kevin Whitney: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, If You Tell us Might me Reported Today Now. (Krypto the Superdog Chuckles) Mammoth Mutt Blueberry Inflation Mammoth Mutt: Mmm.. Blueberry (Stomach Growling) Mammoth Mutt: Uhhh! I don't feel good. (Mammoth Mutt Turn Into a Blueberry) Mammoth Mutt: What happen? (Gurgling) Mammoth Mutt: I can't stop growing. Mammoth Mutt: I think I have not eat all the blueberries The sign said " Do Not Eat the Blueberries! This cause stomach aches, vomiting, bad hiccups, memories lost, or TURN YOU INTO A GIANT BLUEBERRY!" Mammoth Mutt: I think I need to go to Juice Room. Mammoth Mutt Drink the Water Turn Into a Inflation Computer Announcer: Water is Tempertation x2 Mrs. Mustkiss: No, no, no, no, no, What Was That. You Trying to Inflation Not Drinking the Water! Snooky Wookums: I Was Going for a Sneaked Out Rumbling for it With a Little Drinkin' (Snooky Wookums Drinking Pretend) Mrs. Mustkiss: (Sighs) How Many Time Will Have to Tell You. It's All About Presence. About How You Enter the Stage! Kevin Whitney: (Groans) Mammoth Mutt: Mrs. Mustkiss! Mrs. Mustkiss: Mammoth Mutt. Perfect Timing. Mammoth Mutt: No, no, no, Ma'am. You Don't Understand. Mrs. Mustkiss: But Now. Show These Kevin How it Done's. Mammoth Mutt: What What? No, no, I Can't D- Ma'am Ma'am You Have to Listen to Me! Mrs. Mustkiss: Pay Attention Everyone. Your About to See with Best in the Puppies. Reset a Water. Mammoth Mutt: But, but, Ma'am! (Reseting the Water Machine) Man #1: Okay Folks Were All Set. Man #2: Okay. Man #3: It's Time to Go. Kevin Whitney: What Are You Doing? Krypto the Superdog: No Kevin No, no. Mrs. Mustkiss: Now. Give us a Drink a Water. Mammoth Mutt: Mrs. Mustkiss There's No Time for This! Mrs. Mustkiss: Come on, Come, We waiting for Drink. Mammoth Mutt: But, But, But, Ma'am. Mrs. Mustkiss: Drink! Mammoth Mutt: (Grunts) (Mammoth Mutt was Putting Drinking the Water on the Mouth will Start to Inflation) (♪ On the Beautiful Blue Danube ♪) (Gurgling) Mammoth Mutt: MMMMMMPH!!!!!! Kevin Whitney: Yo Puppy. Your Cute. As of All with a Inflatable All of the Time. You Need the More Water! Mammoth Mutt: MMMMMMPH!!!!!! Kevin Whitney: I Can Hear You. Your Too Mouth Full! (When Drink Stop and Makes Mammoth Mutt Gurgling) Kevin Whitney: Uh oh! She's Gonna Blow! Behind to Save You! (Students Applauding) Mrs. Mustkiss: Well done, Well done Mammoth Mutt. Kevin Whitney: Oh Come on. Mrs. Mustkiss: All right Kids Andrea Sussman: Right This Way. Mrs. Mustkiss: I hope you Learn a value listen being a inflation today. Reunited Kevin Whitney: Mom, Dad, I'm home! Mary Whitney: Hi Kevin, How is your day of school! Eddie Whitney: Did you got in trouble! Kevin Whitney: Yes.... I was playing on the playground, I was running away, And Krypto is looking of Mrs. Mustkiss, And Mammoth Mutt is drinking too much!!! Mary Whitney: Oh my gosh! Kevin how did you do that! Well you do to be punishment to something taking away, So too bad so sad! Kevin Whitney: No! You shut up Mom!!! Melanie Whitney: (Gasps) Uh, oh. Eddie Whitney: That's it Kevin, Go to your room! Kevin Whitney: Fine! Mammoth Mutt's Stomach Krypto the Superdog: If you late get have a no choice for... (Mammoth Mutt Stomach Growling) Krypto the Superdog: What was that? Mammoth Mutt: What was What? (Mammoth Mutt Stomach Growling Again) Mammoth Mutt: (Giggling) I... I guess is my stomach. Neighbors Fight Kevin Whitney looking on the Streaky the Supercat when Andrea Sussman is on the Neighbors: Kevin Whitney: Thank you Streaky. Streaky the Supercat: You're welcome. Kevin Whitney: Oh, no. Andrea Sussman: Okay Streaky, I've got a cat food, So you can eat at.... (Gasps) Streaky, Where are you? Kevin Whitney?! What have you done to that pet?! Kevin Whitney: Streaky has it! Andrea Sussman: You blockhead! Kevin Whitney: Andrea! Don't you dare! Mammoth Mutt: Don't worry, Kevin is talking care of the pets! (When Hot Dog is sneaking around of the Kevin's House) Kevin Whitney: Thanks a lot! Mammoth Mutt: Thanks, Kevin. Melanie Whitney: You are so brilliant, Mammoth Mutt. Mammoth Mutt: So were are we? Krypto the Superdog: And you, Kevin. Kevin Whitney: And you, Krypto, and were are catch the school of..... FUN! Closed Forever Kevin Whitney: Krypto! Krypto! Streaky the Supercat: Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no, no. (Screeching a Tire) (Kevin Whitney Panting) Streaky the Supercat: That's it. Get that together thing out of here before he made it something else. Krypto the Superdog: Hold on, there, Streaky. Kevin, What is this picturegraphy? Kevin Whitney: Stand back, everyone, and prepare to be amazing. Mammoth Mutt: Ooh!!! Streaky the Supercat: Oh yeah. This going to be good. Kevin Whitney: Here, Mammoth Mutt. Let's show them. Small superman logo. (Kevin Whitney and Mammoth Mutt Turn it on with superman logo in the Sky of the Window) Kevin Whitney: Superman on the sky. Isn't that thing awesome? Streaky the Supercat: What is it? Krypto the Superdog: I see. Streaky the Supercat: Krypto, I can't look. Krypto the Superdog: That's me. Streaky the Supercat: I cannot look. Krypto the Superdog: We optically superman in the sky. Yes, I suppose this might work. Yes this will definitely work. Kevin Whitney: Well, Krypto, the brilliant really should go to Mammoth Mutt. He gave me the idea as we were floating over the house. Krypto the Superdog: House? Kevin Whitney: You know what? I'll tell you about it some other time. Streaky the Supercat: Excuse me. Hi. Puppy of floating. Like to introduce myself. Hello. Mammoth Mutt: Wow. Streaky the Supercat: Are we so desperate that we'll lie to our public? Krypto the Superdog: Nonsense. We promised the superman is coming were inviting... and we're giving it to them, thanks to Kevin and Mammoth Mutt. I knew you wouldn't let me down. Kevin Whitney: Well, Krypto, I've got to tell you, I came pretty close. Krypto the Superdog: No. No, Kevin, I am so proud of you. You're like the boy I never had. Streaky the Supercat: Krypto, I am a cat, remember? Krypto the Superdog: Yes, but I had you. Kevin, this is amazing. Streaky the Supercat: Yes, of course. What was I thinking? Kevin Whitney: Are you seeing what I'm seeing? Isn't that cool? Can you believe it? (Streaky the Supercat pouring on the Cat Food into a milk and pouring a blueberry juice on the cup into a Superman Logo Graphy) Streaky the Supercat: Hey Mammoth Mutt. Mammoth Mutt: Yeah? Streaky the Supercat: Mammoth Mutt want a sip? Mammoth Mutt: Oh, Mmmmm. Streaky the Supercat: Go on, Take it. Yummy Creamy. Mammoth Mutt: (Drinks with a Blueberry Juice) Streaky the Supercat: Yes. Good. Drink it. Say, I guess the world didn't need another superdog's after all. Hey, you did it. Another great Kevin moment. Kevin Whitney: Thank you. Streaky the Supercat: We've got nobody to thank but you. (Superman Logo shrinking into the Sky and with a Buzzing Shut down) Kevin Whitney: (Gasps) Mammoth Mutt: Ah. (Hiccups) (Mammoth Mutt Turn Into a Blueberry Inflation when she Explosion Blueberry Juice and Picturegraphy when Mammoth Mutt Fell Down) Kevin Whitney: Mammoth Mutt, what did you do? Streaky the Supercat: Oh Kevin, I warned you about that puppy. Kevin Whitney: You don't give a puppy a blueberry. Streaky the Supercat: And now he's gone and destroyed the last chance we had... of saving my superdog's. It's my superdog's only superman. What have you done, Kevin? What have you done? (Crying) Krypto the Superdog: He's right, Kevin. We've just been fooling ourselves. Do you wanna taking the Lunch Break. Streaky the Supercat: Mhmm. Krypto the Superdog: Okay. It's over. Streaky the Supercat: Agreed. Kevin Whitney: But, Krypto, I was trying to help-- Krypto the Superdog: Hey, Kevin, I said, It's over. Streaky the Supercat: It's okay, Krypto. It's okay. I'm here. You're Dog. You are Dog. Streaky, not Kevin. Yes, Krypto, you'll be fine. Telling of Jokes in Lunch at School (Hot Dog Whistling) (Paw Pooch Gulping) (Kevin Whitney Barked) (Kids Gasping) Kevin Whitney: Alright, It So Hungy, Geez I Was So Rumbled Tummy Already. Krypto the Superdog: Hey Guys, I Was a Taking a Nap. Streaky the Supercat: Krypto, Have a Seat. Krypto the Superdog: Okay, I Was a Enjoying This Lunch. Kevin Whitney: Alright, Let's Opening up (Giggling) What No Sandwiches? I Was I've Could Eat a Bones. Mammoth Mutt: (Clear Throats) Excuse Me? How Did I've Could Eat the Bone, Thank You Very Much Please. Josh: Ooh! Adorable! Don't you see that how it works! Tail Terrier: I've Been You So Cute Puppy. Mammoth Mutt: Ugh! Kevin Whitney: Mammoth Mutt! We Meeting Again. Mammoth Mutt: You Know Kevin, There's Only One Thing. I Got Better Than Money. REVENGE!!! Kids: Ohhh. Josh: Ha! I'm in Love. Krypto the Superdog: You Know Superdog Day are Over. And Now. It's Nothing Going to Do About it. (Kevin Whitney Chuckling on Giggling Yelling a Funny) (Paw Pooch, Hot Dog, Kids and Streaky the Supercat Laughing) Krypto the Superdog: Hey What So Funny. Streaky the Supercat: Ow! Hey! Kevin Whitney: You Guys, That Was So Hilarious Jokes, Well, There's No Time for This I Can Keep it All Day. Category:Transcripts Category:2020 films Category:Krypto the Superdog Category:Warner Bros Category:DC Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:G-rated films